cinemasinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Everything Wrong With Series
The most common series on CinemaSins is Everything Wrong With..., in which Jeremy (Chris in the case of Prometheus) points out all the sins in a particular movie reviewed. Then, after tallying up all of the sins in a movie, he gives that movie a "sentence". Movies covered 2012 #''The Amazing Spider Man'' (December 11, 2012) #''The Avengers'' (December 18, 2012) #''The Dark Knight Rises'' (December 24, 2012) 2013 #''Prometheus'' (January 2, 2013) #''The Hunger Games'' (January 8, 2013) #''Looper'' (January 15, 2013) #''Avatar'' (January 23, 2013) #''The Room'' (January 29, 2013) #''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (February 5, 2013) #''The Last Airbender'' (February 12, 2013) #''Inception'' (February 19, 2013) #''Skyfall'' (February 26, 2013) #''Twilight'' (March 5, 2013) #''Battleship'' (March 12, 2013) #''The Dark Knight'' (March 19, 2013) #''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (March 26, 2013) #''Life of Pi'' (April 2, 2013) #''Les Miserables'' (April 9, 2013) #''Transformers'' (April 16, 2013) #''Iron Man'' (April 23, 2013) #''Iron Man 2'' (April 26, 2013) #''Django Unchained'' (April 30, 2013) #''Star Trek'' (May 7, 2013) #''Jurassic Park'' (May 14, 2013) #''Mortal Kombat'' (May 21, 2013) #''Green Lantern'' (May 28, 2013) #''Superman Returns'' (June 4, 2013) #''Superman'' (June 11, 2013) #''A Good Day To Die Hard'' (June 18, 2013) #''Independence Day'' (June 25, 2013) #''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (July 2, 2013) #''Godzilla'' (July 9, 2013) #''Men In Black 3'' (July 16, 2013) #''X-Men'' (July 23, 2013) #''X2'' (July 24, 2013) #''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (July 25, 2013) #''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (July 30, 2013) #''District 9'' (August 6, 2013) #''Kick-Ass'' (August 13, 2013) #''Batman Begins'' (August 20, 2013) #''Training Day'' (August 27, 2013) #''Justin Bieber: Never Say Never'' (August 29, 2013) #''Pitch Black'' (September 3, 2013) #''The Chronicles of Riddick'' (September 5, 2013) #''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (September 10, 2013) #''Daredevil'' (September 12, 2013) #''The Wizard of Oz'' (September 17, 2013) #''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (September 19, 2013) #''Premium Rush'' (September 24, 2013) #''Now You See Me'' (September 26, 2013) #''World War Z'' (October 1, 2013) #''Insidious (October 3, 2013) #Iron Man 3 '' (according to viewers) (October 8, 2013) #''Carrie'' (October 15, 2013) #''The Expendables'' (October 17, 2013) #''Paranormal Activity'' (October 22, 2013) #''Saw'' (October 24, 2013) #''Halloween (2007)'' (October 29, 2013) #''The Conjuring'' (October 31, 2013) #''Thor'' (November 5, 2013) #''Titanic(November 7, 2013) #Pacific Rim'' (November 12, 2013) #''Oz, the Great and Powerful'' (November 21, 2013) #''Man of Steel'' (November 26, 2013) #''Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (December 3, 2013) #''Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (December 17, 2013) #Die Hard'' (December 24, 2013) #''Gremlins'' (December 31, 2013) 2014 #''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (January 7, 2014) #''The Hunt for Red October'' (January 14, 2014) #''Underworld'' (January 21, 2014) #''Resident Evil'' (January 23, 2014) #''Batman & Robin'' (January 28, 2014) #''Robocop'' (February 4, 2014) #''The Terminator'' (February 10, 2014) #''The Notebook (February 11, 2014) #Dirty Dancing'' (February 13, 2014) #''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' (February 18, 2014) #''Volcano'' (February 20, 2014) #''Taken'' (February 25, 2014) #''The Grey'' (February 27, 2014) #''300'' (March 4, 2014) #''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (March 6, 2014) #''Days of Thunder'' (March 11, 2014) #''The Fast and the Furious (March 12, 2014) #The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (March 13, 2014) #''Goonies'' (March 18, 2014) #''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (March 20, 2014) #''2012'' (March 25, 2014) #''The Running Man'' (March 27, 2014) #''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (April 1, 2014) #''Thor: The Dark World'' (April 3, 2014) #''Birdemic: Shock and Terror'' (April 8, 2014) #''Ghost'' (April 10, 2014) #''The Matrix'' (April 15, 2014) #''Spider-Man'' (April 22, 2014) #''Spider-Man 2'' (April 24, 2014) #''Spider-Man 3'' (April 29, 2014) #''Labyrinth'' (May 1, 2014) #''King Kong'' (May 6, 2014) #''Cloverfield'' (May 8, 2014) #''X-Men: First Class'' (May 13, 2014) #''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (May 14, 2014) #''Snow White and the Huntsman (May 21, 2014) #Back To The Future'' (May 25, 2014) #''Oblivion'' (May 27, 2014) #''Gravity'' (June 3, 2014) #''Dragonball Evolution'' (June 5, 2014) #''Moulin Rouge'' (June 10, 2014) #''Elysium (June 11, 2014) #Frozen'' (June 12, 2014) #''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (June 17, 2014) #''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (June 19, 2014) #''Chronicle'' (June 24, 2014) #''Sinister (June 26, 2014) #Planet of the Apes (2001)'' (July 1, 2014) #''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (July 3, 2014) #''The Purge'' (July 8, 2014) #''The Matrix Reloaded'' (July 10, 2014) #''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (July 15, 2014) #''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (July 16, 2014) #''Fantastic Four'' (July 17, 2014) #''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (July 22, 2014) #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (July 24, 2014) #''TMNT'' (July 29, 2014) #''Step Up'' (July 31, 2014) #''Twister'' (August 5, 2014) #''The Expendables 2'' (August 7, 2014) #''Death Race 2000'' (August 12, 2014) #''Sin City'' (August 14, 2014) #''GoldenEye'' (August 19, 2014) #''National Treasure'' (August 21, 2014) #''Armageddon'' (August 26, 2014) #''Toy Story'' (August 28, 2014) #''Divergent'' (September 4, 2014) #''The A-Team'' (September 9, 2014) #''Crimson Tide'' (September 11, 2014) #''Taken 2 (September 16, 2014) #Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (September 23, 2014) #''Fight Club'' (September 25, 2014) #''Child's Play (September 30, 2014) #Godzilla (2014)'' (October 2, 2014) #''The Fault In Our Stars'' (October 7, 2014) #''Underworld: Evolution'' (October 10, 2014) #''Resident Evil: Apocalypse (October 14, 2014) #Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (October 16, 2014) #''A Nightmare On Elm Street (1984)'' (October 21, 2014) #''Oculus'' (October 23, 2014) #''Friday the 13th (October 28, 2014) #Signs'' (October 30, 2014) #''V For Vendetta'' (November 4, 2014) #''X-Men: Days of Futures Past'' (November 6, 2014) #''Edge of Tomorrow'' (November 11, 2014) #''Battle Royale'' (November 13, 2014) #''Maleficent'' (November 20, 2014) #''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (November 26, 2014) #''The Twilight Saga: Eclipse'' (December 2, 2014) #''The House of the Dead'' (December 4, 2014) #''Noah'' (December 9, 2014) #''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (December 11, 2014) #''Tangled'' (December 18, 2014) #''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (December 19, 2014) #''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (December 23, 2014) #''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (December 25, 2014) #''The Woman In Black'' (December 30, 2014) 2015 #''Non Stop (January 1, 2015) #Ghost Rider (January 6, 2015) #Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters (January 8, 2015) #National Treasure: Book of Secrets (January 13, 2015) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) (January 15, 2015) #The Matrix Revolutions (January 20, 2015) #The Blair Witch Project (January 22, 2015) #John Carter (January 27, 2015) #The Fifth Element (January 29, 2015) #Basic Instinct (February 3, 2015) #Nine 1/2 Weeks (February 5, 2015) #Showgirls (February 10, 2015) #Goldfinger (February 12, 2015) #American Beauty (February 17, 2015) #Gladiator (February 19, 2015) #After Earth (February 24, 2015) #Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (February 26, 2015) #Cinderella (March 3, 2015) #Lucy'' (March 5, 2015) #''The Maze Runner (March 10, 2015) #The Equalizer (March 12, 2015) #Finding Nemo (March 17, 2015) #The Day After Tomorrow (March 19, 2015) #Bad Boys (March 24, 2015) #Fast and Furious (March 26, 2015) #Fast Five (March 31, 2015) #White Olympus House Has Fallen Down (April 1, 2015) #Fast and Furious 6 (April 2, 2015) #Big Hero 6 (April 7, 2015) #Dear John (April 9, 2015) #Paranormal Activity 2 (April 14, 2015) #I Know What You Did Last Summer (April 16, 2015) #The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (April 21, 2015) #Batman Forever (April 23, 2015) #Hulk (April 28, 2015) #The Incredible Hulk (April 30, 2015) #Pitch Perfect (May 5, 2015) #Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome (May 7, 2015) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 (May 12, 2015) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2 (May 15, 2015) #Poltergeist (May 19, 2015) #Taken 3 (May 21, 2015) #The Bourne Identity (May 26, 2015) #Insidious Chapter 2 (May 28, 2015) #The Lost World: Jurassic Park (June 2, 2015) #Jurassic Park III (June 4, 2015) #Into The Woods (June 9, 2015) #Monsters, Inc. (June 11, 2015) #Fifty Shades of Grey (June 16, 2015) #Magic Mike (June 18, 2015) #Terminator 2: Judgment Day (June 23, 2015) #Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (June 25, 2015) #Terminator: Salvation (June 30, 2015) #Mission Impossible (July 7, 2015) #Face/Off (July 9, 2015) #Mission Impossible II (July 14, 2015) #Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (July 16, 2015) #Mission Impossible III (July 21, 2015) #Super Mario Bros. (July 23, 2015) #Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol (July 28, 2015) #The Incredibles (July 30, 2015) #Kingsman: The Secret Service (August 2, 2015) #Chappie'' (August 4, 2015) #''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 1 (August 6, 2015) #The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Part 2 (August 11, 2015) #Thunderball'' (August 13, 2015) #''Jupiter Ascending (August 18, 2015) #Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (August 25, 2015) #''The Sixth Sense (September 1, 2015) #Real Steel (September 8, 2015) #The Divergent Series: Insurgent (September 15, 2015) #Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (September 17, 2015) #How to Train Your Dragon (September 22, 2015) #Interstellar (September 29, 2015) #WALL-E'' (October 1, 2015) #''Hook (October 6, 2015) #Mad Max: Fury Road (October 8, 2015) #The Ring (October 13, 2015) #Avengers: Age of Ultron (October 15, 2015) #Paranormal Activity 3 (October 20, 2015) #Back to the Future, Part II (October 21, 2015) #Paranormal Activity 4 (October 22, 2015) #It Follows (October 27, 2015) #Scream (October 29, 2015) #Casino Royale (November 3, 2015) #Jurassic World (November 10, 2015) #Tomorrowland (November 12, 2015) #Inside Out (November 17, 2015) #Terminator Genisys (November 19, 2015) #Quantum of Solace (November 21, 2015) #Rocky IV'' (November 24, 2015) #''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (November 26, 2015) #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (December 1, 2015) #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (December 3, 2015) #Super 8 (December 8, 2015) #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (December 10, 2015) #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (December 15, 2015) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (December 17, 2015) #Point Break (December 22, 2015) #Toy Story 2 (December 24, 2015) #The Lion King (December 29, 2015) #Cinderella (2015) (December 31, 2015) 2016 # ''Insidious Chapter 3 ''(January 5, 2016) # ''Ant-Man ''(January 7, 2016) # ''Pixels ''(January 12, 2016) # ''Snowpiercer ''(January 14, 2016) # ''San Andreas ''(January 19, 2016) # ''Furious 7 (January 21, 2016) # Kung Fu Panda ''(January 26, 2016) # ''Kung Fu Panda 2 ''(January 28, 2016) # ''Warm Bodies ''(February 2, 2016) # ''The Fantastic Four (2015) ''(February 4, 2016) # ''Paper Towns ''(February 9, 2016) # ''Pitch Perfect 2 ''(February 11, 2016) # ''Sherlock Holmes ''(February 16, 2016) # ''Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation ''(February 18, 2016) # ''Monsters University ''(February 23, 2016) # ''Olympus Has Fallen ''(February 25, 2016) # ''Madagascar (March 1, 2016) # Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''(March 3, 2016) # ''Superman II ''(March 8, 2016) # ''Watchmen ''(March 10, 2016) # ''My Big Fat Greek Wedding ''(March 15, 2016) # ''Brave ''(March 17, 2016) # ''Batman (1989) ''(March 22, 2016) # ''Batman Returns ''(March 24, 2016) # ''Sucker Punch ''(March 29, 2016) # ''The Martian ''(March 31, 2016) # ''Troll 2 ''(April 1, 2016) # ''Spectre ''(April 5, 2016) # ''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (April 7, 2016) # The Jungle Book (April 12, 2016) # The Wicker Man (2006) (April 14, 2016) # The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 (April 19, 2016) # The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2 (April 21, 2016) # The Good Dinosaur (April 26, 2016) # Star Wars: The Force Awakens (April 28, 2016) # Elektra (May 3, 2016) # The Punisher (May 5, 2016) # The Visit (May 10, 2016) # Cars (May 12, 2016) # Alice in Wonderland (May 17, 2016) # Goosebumps (May 19, 2016) # Star Trek: The Motion Picture (May 24, 2016) # Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (May 26, 2016) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (May 31, 2016) # Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (June 2, 2016) # Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (June 7, 2016) # The Revenant (June 9, 2016) # A Bug's Life (June 14, 2016) # Jaws (June 16, 2016) # Stargate (June 21, 2016) # Alien (June 23, 2016) # The Purge: Anarchy (June 28, 2016) # Tarzan (June 30, 2016) # The Hateful Eight (July 5, 2016) # Zootopia (July 7, 2016) # The Rock (July 12, 2016) # 10 Cloverfield Lane (July 14, 2016) # Ice Age (July 19, 2016) # Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (July 21, 2016) # The Bourne Supremacy (July 26, 2016) # The Bourne Ultimatum (July 28, 2016) # Kung Fu Panda 3 (August 2, 2016) # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (August 4, 2016) # How to Train Your Dragon 2 (August 9, 2016) # Pete's Dragon (1977) (August 11, 2016) # Hellboy (August 16, 2016) # I Am Legend (August 18, 2016) # Dark Shadows (August 23, 2016) # Unbreakable (August 25, 2016) # Blade (August 30, 2016) # Batman: The Killing Joke (September 1, 2016) # Citizen Kane (September 6, 2016) # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Ultimate Edition) (September 8, 2016) # The Jungle Book (2016) (September 13, 2016) # Shrek (September 20, 2016) # Captain America: Civil War (September 27, 2016) # The Witch (October 4, 2016) # Gone Girl (October 6, 2016) # Saw II (October 11, 2016) # The Conjuring 2 (October 13, 2016) # Jack Reacher (October 18, 2016) # Ouija (October 20, 2016) # The Da Vinci Code (October 25, 2016) # Angels & Demons (October 27, 2016) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (November 1, 2016) # The Purge: Election Year (November 3, 2016) # X-Men: Apocalypse (November 8, 2016) # Contact (November 10, 2016) # Warcraft (November 15, 2016) # Now You See Me 2 (November 17, 2016) # Pocahontas (November 22, 2016) # Independence Day: Resurgence (November 24, 2016) Category:Features